Bodas de Sangre
by Aiza7-Chan
Summary: Gaara esta enamorado de Matsuri desde hace ya seis años y no ha podido confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Que pasara cuando se entere que ella se casara y con su amigo de la infancia? ¿Dejara ir al amor de su vida o terminara el mismo con esa boda?
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto aunque en realidad es mio pero no le digan a nadie

E-este hola chicas (os) esta es mi primera historia y pues consta de dos capítulos comentenme que les pareció y pues tengan piedad.¡Adelante!

Era una mañana hermosa Gaara se había despertado muy temprano para comenzar sus labores como Kazekage y aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ir a revisar toneladas de papeleo era la única oportunidad que tenia para pasár tiempo con la que antes fue su aprendiz Matsuri por quien siempre había sentido un gran cariño. Habían pasado ya 6 años desde aquella época y aunque las cosas habían cambiado mucho en la aldea ellos aun seguían siendo amigos a pesar de que ahora el era el Kazekage-sama.

Ese día transcurría con relativa normalidad es mas estaba demasiado tranquilo en la oficina cuando Gaara desde su silla revisaba el papeleo de las misiones de rango C cuando se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta una dulce y reconfortante voz que decia: - Puedo pasar? E instantáneamente su corazón se aceleró. -Claro Matsuri respondía mientras esta entraba por la puerta. Al pasar esta le observaba con un semblante de preocupación y naturalmente Gaara pregunto ansiosamente : -Pasa algo malo? Después de unos segundos de silencio que para el se sentían como una eternidad ella respondía con una dulce sonrisa -No te preocupes todo esta bien pero mis padres vendrán de visita y eso es muy raro en ellos.

-Deben extrañarte, no es de sorprenderse.

-Seguramente- Respondió la castaña. -Por cierto aquí esta el resto del papeleo Gaara-sama. -mientras colocaba una enorme cantidad de hojas sobre el escritorio del serio pelirrojo. -Por cierto, cree que podría tomarme el resto del día libre sensei?

-Claro Matsuri tomate el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias sensei-decia la joven mientras salia de la oficina a toda prisa.

Ese día Gaara tenia una cena con su amigo Sasori quien quería presentarle a su novia - quien por cierto era su prometida- Aun así el solo podía pensar en Matsuri y el porque sus padres la visitaban tan repentinamente -Estaba tan preocupada. Se decia a sus adentros si yo tan solo pudiera protegerla de todo y de todos ella es todo para mi "la amo". Cuando derrepente sonó su celular: era sasori.

-Gaara no olvides nuestro compromiso de esta noche - le replicó el muchacho del otro lado de la linea mientras que el joven pelirrojo hacia cara de pocos amigos puesto que odiaba que estuvieran recordándole sus compromisos.

-Claro allí estaré- dijo mientras cortaba la llamada. En ese momento regresaba a su mente su adorada Matsuri -Porque diablos no puedo confesarte mis sentimientos... tengo miedo de que me rechaces- Decía con tono de frustración.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Eran ya las 7 de la noche cuando Gaara despertaba - No puede ser me he quedado dormido pensando en ella- Se replicaba mientras revisaba su celular tenia muchas llamadas de Sasori. Salio corriendo hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado con su amigo -que por cierto se encontraba a muy pocas calles de la oficina del Kazekage-.

Rápidamente llego al lugar y a lo lejos divisó a su amigo que se encontraba acompañado por una pareja de señores muy elegantes y una joven que se encontraba de espaldas a donde el estaba. En ese momento se vino q su mente la imagen de su amada castaña -No, no puedes ser tu... Por favor no seas tu.

Hola Gaara saludaba alegremente Sasori -Ella es mi prometida y sus padres- Decia el joven con un tono de ilusión. Justo cuando iba a tomar asiento observo el rostro de la muchacha y deseo morir... Era ella en verdad era ella y sintió como si un rayo atravesará su corazón.

-Los felicito hacen muy linda pareja- Elogiaba el joven mientras su rostro se mantenía con un semblante serio.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-

-Así es amor somos muy amigos y claro si el acepta sera nuestro padrino de bodas...¿Que dices Gaara?¿aceptas?

-Porque no, claro si tu estas deacuerdo Matsuri.

-Este... yo... ¡Esta bien!

Después de unos pocos minutos Gaara se sentina verdaderamente mal su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía como si mil toneladas cayeran sobre sus hombros. -Me retiro-Se excusaba el pelirrojo mientrais se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿Esta bien Gaara-sama? -Preguntaba la joven muchacha realmente preocupada.

-Si,claro...es solo que me siento cansado.-E-este yo me voy pasen una linda velada.

Llego a casa en cuestión de pocos minutos... La soledad de su infancia no se comparaba al vacío que sentía en este momento y es que la habitación jamás había sido tan fría como esa noche. -¿Porque... Porque ella?...¡Carajo! Y ahora tengo que asistir al matrimonio de mi amada con otro.

Ese día el joven Kazekage no pudo conciliar el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Que nervios *O* Esta es la continuación de mi historia espero les guste ¡Disfruten!

Desde aquel día había pasado ya una semana y aunque el ambiente era algo tenso entre ambos trataban de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero...¿Que podría decir o hacer el si ni siquiera había sido capaz de confesarsele a Matsuri?. Como todos los días escucho unos débiles golpes en la puerta... ¡Es ella! - Pasa Matsuri - Decia el pelirrojo mientras el triste recuerdo de aquella noche volvía a su mente.  
-G-Gaara-sama aquí están los informes de hoy-  
-Esta bien, colocalos sobre la mesa.  
-Sensei yo quiero decirle algo.  
-Dime-En ese momento el semblante del joven se torno serio no poseía expresión alguna sin embargo escuchaba atentamente a la muchacha.  
-Yo renunciare al trabajo, pensaba decirle antes pero todo ha sido muy repentino- La voz de la joven se escuchaba tan débil como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

Al escuchar esas palabras la habitación quedo en completo silencio, sin embargo, por la mente de Gaara pasaban tantos pensamientos: ¿Y si le digo que la amo? ¿Y si le explico que moriré si ella se casa? ¿Y si le grito a los cuatro vientos que durante todos estos años ella ha sido la razón de mi existir?¿Podré cambiar algo si lo hago?.

Sin embargo lo único que salio de su boca fue un frío y duro: ¡Renuncia, vete!... Ya encontrare tu reemplazo. Pero en su interior algo se rompía ¿Donde la vería?¿Como viviría sin poder ni siquiera sentir su dulce aroma?... Pero ella ahora estará con el y claro ella lo ama yo no solo quiero lo mejor para ella.  
Sin darse cuenta Matsuri salio corriendo de la habitación y era claro que tenia que reprimir sus ganas de ir tras ella, Decirle que se quedara con el y dejara atrás el estúpido plan de la boda ahora ya era tarde no podía hacer nada.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Esa noche en su hogar tocaban a la puerta insistentemente. -Ya voy... Ya voy- Gritaba desde la sala el joven. -¿Quien diablos es?- Mientras abría la puerta y se daba cuenta de que era Sasori. -Gaara, esta es tu invitación- Decía el joven del otro lado de la puerta mientras Gaara abría el sobre color marfil bellamente decorado.  
-¿Este sábado? ¿Porque tan apresurado?- Decia mientras colocaba el pequeño sobre a un lado. -Aun no hemos planeado nada ¿Recuerdas?... ¡Tu no te preocupes- Era bruscamente interrumpido por el marionetista -Los padres de Matsuri ya han preparado todo tu solo presentate... Ahhh y claro ¡La despedidida de soltero! Es mañana en mi casa te espero a las 7.  
-Esta bien, allí estaré.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría en soledad ya había contratado el reemplazo de Matsuri pero claro el vacío en su corazón no podría ser llenado por ningún reemplazo. Para tratar de olvidarse por un monento de sus problemas se sumergió en el trabajo y cuando se dio cuenta eran las 6:45.Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y quitándose el traje de Kazekague subió a su auto dirigiéndose a casa de Sasori.

La casa era enorme aunque no era de sorprenderse cuando los padres de Sasori murieron dejaron a su nombre una gran fortuna y claro la empresa de Juguetes mas grande del país. Cuando Gaara entraba por la puerta se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de invitados lo que lo incomodaba mucho por lo que dicidio pasar a saludar e irse a su casa a descansar después de todo había trabajado como nunca antes.  
-Donde rayos estas Sasori- Pensaba mientras tomaba un Martini de la bandeja de un elegante camarero. Al acercarse a la barra observo como Sasori se besuqueaba con una joven de cabello rosa. -Hey Gaara ya haz llegado... Te presento ella es Sakura una amiga muy cercana (si es que entiendes a que me refiero)-Decia con malicia el joven.  
-Pero¿Que haces?... Te casas manana.  
-Hay Gaara tu siempre tan caballero.¡Claro, me caso mañana! ¿Y que? Aun tendré muuuuchas amigas- Se jactaba el joven mientras volvía a besar a la pelirosa.

Gaara estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando alguien toco su espalda. -¡Gaara que sorpresa verte aquí!- Decia sinicamente el padre de Matsurí.  
-Señor... Sasori esta...-¡claro! Eso hacen los hombres-Interrumpía al pelirrojo.

No podía crerlo el propio padre de Matsuri ducindole esas podía tolerarlo mas tenia que salir de allí. Rápidamente se retiro y subió a su coche estaba demasiado alterado como para ir a casa. Y se dirigió a la oficina cuando llego su mente no paraba de pensar: Matsuri...¿Como puedes amar a alguien así? -No... Ella no lo sabe y yo no puedo permitir que el la engañe así debo decírselo. El cansancio era demasiado se había quedado dormido.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Era de mañana al abrir sus ojos observo que eran las 10:30 de la mañana. -La boda es a las dos debo darme prisa.- Subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa a tomar un baño en cuestión de minutos estaba listo y se dirigió al lugar de la boda.

Era todo muy hermoso rosas blancas adornaban todo el lugar justo como el habría hecho su boda con Matsuri si tan solo le hubiera podido decir sus sentimientos... Ya era tarde los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Gaara se dirigió al interior en busca de Matsuri debía decirle todo no podía permitir que Sasori jugara así con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo. Entro a muchas habitaciones hasta que finalmente la encontró allí estaba ella sola.. Junto a la ventana mas hermosa que nunca un precioso vestido tipo sirena enmarcaba su bien torneada figura y un velo completaba el conjunto era todo muy sencillo así como lo era ella pero sin dudar ante sus ojos ella era la mujer mas hermosa del planeta.

- Mat...- Decía Gaara mientras dos hombres lo tomaban por la espalda impidiéndole continuar la frase. Derrepente todo se torno negro un golpe en la cabeza había hecho que perdiera la conciencia.

La temperatura fría del agua hizo que despertará y ante el tenia a Sasori y al padre de Matsuri. -No creíste que permitiria que hicieras que Matsuri se arrepintiera ¿Verdad... Mocoso?- Le gritaba el viejo señor desde una esquina de la habitación.  
-¿Que no ves que esto es un negocio?-Le interrogaba Sasori.  
-¿Negocio? ¿Que negocio?- Preguntaba a gritos el pelirrojo.  
-Veras... Te explicare. El padre de Matsuri me debe mucho dinero y lo único que podía hacer para saldar su deuda es permitir que su nenita se casara conmigo.  
-¿Vendiste a tu hija infeliz?-Gritaba Gaara con todas sus odiaba en verdad lo odiaba pero... Eso significaba que ella no lo amabá... En verdad no lo amabá.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y mientras perdía la conciencia solo pensaba: ¡No te cases... Solo no te cases!

La boda estaba comenzando Sasori esperaba a su futura esposa desde el altar mientras ella se acecaba por el pasillo tomada del brazo de su padre al que amaba tanto como para casarse con el hombre que el había escogido para ella y con quien pensaba que seria feliz aunque en el fondo se sentía verdaderamente triste y vacía. Mientras cruzaba aquel largo pasaje buscaba entre los invitados a Gaara su amigo... Lo necesitaba justo en ese momento lo necesitaba mas que nunca pero el la había dejado sola. Cuando se dio cuenta Sasori la tomaba de la mano y la ceremonia daba inicio, su mente se encontraba pensando: ¿Gaara donde estas?.Y solo presto atención hasta que escucho la pregunta que tanto temía: Matsuri...¿aceptas a Sasori como tu legítimo esposo? Mientras todos esperaban su respuesta la sala se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Yo...yo.

Mientras tanto Gaara recuperaba la conciencia y recordaba que la boda debía haber comenzado ya -No... Tengo que detenerlos.- Decia mientras salía corriendo de allí en busca de su amada no tardo mas que unos segundos en encontrar el salón.

El silencio se veía bruscamente interrumpido por los gritos de Gaara: -No... Matsuri no lo hagas es una trampa de tu padre esto es un negocio entre el y Sasori además yo... yo...¡Te amo!. Cuando derrepente sintió como su pecho era atravezado por una bala cayendo al suelo en el acto.

-¡Gaara!¡Gaara!... Nooooo!- Gritaba Matsuri mientras corría a su lado. ¡Te amo yo también te amo! ¡No te mueras por favor...!  
-Sonriente le acarciaba el rostro...¿ Sabes? Siempre te he amado perdona por no tener el valor de decirlo antes y perdón por arruinar tu vestido te veías preciosa.  
-¡¿Amor?!- Gritaba Marsuri muerta en llanto mientras veía su vestido lleno de sangre... De la sangre de Gaara.

Rápidamente llegaron los paramedicos y policías arrestando a la madre y al padre de Matsuri quien había disparado el arma y quien en realidad no era su verdadero padre ya que en realidad había asesinado años atrás a los verdaderos padres de Matsuri criandola como si fuera de ellos.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel horrible día cuando Gaara por fin abrió los ojos. -¡Despertaste!-Gritaba Matsuri mientras se acercaba a besar el rostro de su amado.  
-¿Matsuri?...¿Que pasó?¿Porque estamos aquí?  
-Pensé que morirías- Decía la joven mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
-No cuando te acababa de decir que te amo.  
-Pero estabas en coma y ...-Mientras era interrumpida por un tierno beso de el joven Kazekage.  
-Te amo Gaara.  
-¡Te amo Matsuri!... Nada podrá separarnos... Te amo tanto.  
Mientras se daban un dulce beso ese beso que ambos habían deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Bueno y aquí termina mi historia espero que les haya gustado. ^.^


End file.
